Forever
by TheDemonicKitten
Summary: Friendship is something that is to be cherished, to be taken care of. It is something that can easily shattered, and is not easily repaired. For Aisha, that was something she never had in life, until Ara-the annoying, yet seemingly perfect girl-offered her some lunch, changing their lives completely and creating a friendship that would last forever. But nothing lasts forever.


_**I do not own Elsword, nor the characters use in this story.**_

_**~oOo~**_

I remember her well. Her long, silky, ebony hair. Her beautiful, amber eyes. The size of her goddam chest, that perverts would always gawk at. I swear, they would drool just by looking at her. Everyone loved her. She was smart, pretty, and amazing at sports. Not to mention, that smile...

She as perfect. I hated that.

She had everything I wanted. I hated her.

She spoke to me during lunch today. She noticed the lack of a lunchbox and offered some of her food. It was nice. She was an amazing cook. I loved the food, but hated her. She saw me eat, and smiled. She sat next to me and watched as I finished the last bite. We were both quiet. I didn't want to talk to her. Finally, she broke the silence.

"What's your name?" She asked. I didn't answer. I didn't want to. I simply rested my head on the desk and stared out the window. She didn't move. She continued to wait for an answer. It felt like time was moving slower by the minute. I wanted her gone, now. I wanted to turn around and force her out of the room, but instead, I closed my eyes, hoping she would think I had fallen asleep. Instead, she got up slowly and said to me: "My name is Ara. Nice to meet you!"

I ignored her, and she left without another word.

Friends was something I could never have. Even if I tried to talk to someone, they would just make up some excuse to get away from me. Even my own family will avoid looking at me as much as possible. I never understood why. It's like I was born to be the most hated person in the world. I gave up on friendship and family years ago. Nobody loves me, and nobody ever will.

Yet, sitting right next to me is the same ebony haired girl, who I ignored and rejected, smiling at me.

What a weird girl she was. How is she able to smile like that?

...She probably just feels sorry for me, that's all. She doesn't like me, and never will.

* * *

Just another normal day for me. Then again, my definition of 'normal' is completely different from everyone else. People go to school, talk to their friends, go home to a nice dinner, and then sleep. Instead of going to school and talking to friends, I go there and try to avoid someone throwing food on me, making remarks like 'the salad dresses better then you!'. Ugh, just hearing something so stupid like that gives me a headache. But, there was something that would give me more then just a headache...

And when I mean 'something', I actually meant '_someone'._

Once again, she gave me half of her food. She would always talk while I just listened and remained quiet. Actually, I rarely even listened to what she had to say. And don't think I'm with her because I want to be. I've tried to move away or tell her to leave me alone, but she never listens. If I try to get away from her, she follows. I remember having to eat lunch in a closet because she wouldn't leave me alone. She waited outside the entire time...she's like some creepy stalker. Why would she even want to talk to me in the first place? Why can't she just leave me be?

"...Huh?" Oops, must've said the last bit out loud. Crap. "Are you...talking about me?"

I screwed up. "...Maybe..."

"Oh..."

...

...

...

"Well, that's easy."

Eh?

"You know, I've always wanted to talk to you. Everyone said that I should keep my distance from you, or I might get hurt. Yet, you don't seem like the kind of person who would do that. Most people said it's best to avoid eye contact, because it was like a curse or something."

Typical.

"But you don't seem that way. I heard that you're one of the smartest people among this school. Not only that, but you're actually quite cute~!" I didn't want to admit it, but my face turned red after hearing that."You act like some cold person, who hates everything around them, but you aren't like that at all! You're a sweet, considerate, caring person! I just know it!" She paused for a minute, then sighed. "I know I seem annoying to you, but I just hate how all those people out there take one look at you, then think of you as a witch or something. They always judge a book by it's cover rather then reading what's inside, and it's just...so...AGGRAVATING!"

Well, this is something. I guess I should say something. She looks like she's expecting some sort of answer.

"Prove it."

"Wha-"

"Prove to me that what you said is true. That you actually think I'm a decent person. Prove to me that there is still the smallest bit of hope in humanity. Then, I will let you eat with me."

And that's what she did.

* * *

Whenever I would walk through the halls and someone make some stupid remark about me, she would always snap back at them. If everyone had to get a partner, she would always pick me immediately. She would ignore the glares and threats we received. She didn't care how much people begged and pleaded for her to stay away. I never knew someone who was so keen on becoming friends with a girl like me.

Well, that's determination for ya.

Even though I didn't want to say it, she really did care about me (AS A FRIEND. To all yuri lovers: Sorry, but I don't swing that way, okay?). I decided to tell her I'd be her friend. Boy, was she happy about that. Of course she immediately strangled me to death with her killer hug, screaming 'Yay! You're so cute Aisha-chan~! I should by you this adorable dress I found...' and so on.

Holy mother of Jesus what have I done?

"...And we can go o karaoke together, and we can study together, and..."

Oh yeah, she's still talking. I got tired of her rambling, so I slapped my hand onto her mouth, shutting her up...finally...

"I will be your friend-"

"Then we can go-"

"ON ONE CONDITION! Keep your voice down, I'm trying to read. Yeesh..."

"Oh...o-okay."

I think I just made the worst decision of my life.

* * *

Okay, maybe not the _worst _decision I've made, but that doesn't mean I think of her as a friend now.

Well, she started making enough food for two so I had something to eat. She really did end up forcing me to try on and buy that dress she found (I **never **want to see all those pink frills again), then we went to some café where everyone just glared at me. Should've seen the fit Ara went in. I swear I could see her eyes turning red. Anyway, after being asked to leave, we ended up just getting ice-cream and talking at the park. Well, she talked, I listened. Homework, annoying siblings blah blah blah. All she ever talks about is the latest gossip at school and how stupid guys can be and how she knows how I feel and- wait what?

"You might not believe me, but you're not the only one who feels alone." What...?

"...How so?"

"Well... I'm seen as Miss perfect to everyone I know. I'm smart, athletic and apparently have the perfect figure. Just hearing those things make me want to throw up"

"But, how is that a bad thing?"

"Well, that's simple. Everything people have said about me is a complete lie. Sure, I may be reasonably smart, but that's only because I was forced to be tutored for five hours straight afterschool. Sometimes even longer. Didn't matter how late it was. My parents never cared about my health. They only wanted good grades so I could get a decent job. I think they wanted me to be a doctor or something. Then there are the people who think I'm 'kind' and 'caring'. Also a lie. I only act kind so I can get on the teachers good side. And the good side means better grades. Also, I've always hated the way I look. Not because there is something wrong with how I look, but how people look at me. Do you know how many times I've had to walk with bodyguards beside me, because of all the perverts looming around? And who knows how many times I've been some kidnappers target? I would never watch the news because of all the disappearances and rape victims there were. I was **terrified.**"

She paused for a moment...

"...And the worst part of it all, is knowing that there is no one who can understand how you feel. That everybody would always just look at what's on the outside, and think of nothing on the inside. How people would look up to you and think of you as a role-model, while you would rather go sit in some ditch and just disappear from the world."

"That's-"

"I may not understand you for the same reasons, but I know what it's like being in the middle of the world with no one to help you at all."

Shocked? No, that wasn't the word I was looking for. I was surprised, but I was also confused. What if this was a lie? And, if she is telling the truth, what does she really think of me? She said her kindness towards others was a lie, so what about me? Maybe it was out of pity after all.

"My Mother died the moment I was born."

And for some reason, I decided to tell her about me. I had to make things fair. Saying all that must've been hard.

"She was always weak, so I guess delivery was extremely hard on her body. I never knew why. Even if I asked, no one would say what was wrong with her. They would just say she was weak. It doesn't even matter. She died. Because of that, my Father hated me. Always saying it was my fault she died. That I was to blame for all the pain I caused her. He became emotionally unstable and I was unable to live with him. So, after four years, I moved to my Grandfathers house. Grandpa would always love me to bits, constantly spoiling me with the newest toys and stuff. My Grandmother on the other hand, hated me. She would say I was just a nuisance and that Noah didn't deserve to die just for me. That's how I learnt my Mothers name..."

I suddenly stopped. It felt as if there was a lump in my throat making it impossible to continue. I did anyway.

"Then there was school. Of course, unlike others, smiling was difficult for me. It was hard to make friends because of that. The first few years were fine. I didn't talk a lot, but I wasn't hated either. That, however, changed after my 7th birthday. It was minor at first, saying my hair was weird and all that, but things got much worse when I went to middle school. Apparently, someone saw me get scolded my Grandmother in town. After that, people would say even my own family hated me. But I already knew that much...so I never really cared. Then some stupid bitch said that my mother would commit suicide after seeing how ugly I am. I was pissed, but all I could do was glare at her. I didn't want to get scolded by Grandma AGAIN. Coincidentally, the girl had been hit by a car the same day I glared at her."

"And that's how the other rumours started? The one about your eyes?"

"Yep. She was alive, but I felt like dying. Ever since that day I've always felt as if everything they would say about me is true. I felt that maybe suicide was the right way to go...As you can see, however, I did not choose that path. Even though I've put up this kind of treatment for years, I knew that killing myself would just mean running away."

Another pause.

"...And that's my life story."

Instead of telling me how sorry or comforting me, she stood up and brushed the dirt of her skirt.

"So, do you still live with your Grandparents?"

"Well, yeah. We just never talk to each other anymore."

Why is she asking me this? I just told her about my entire life and she asks me where I live?!

"Well, if you want, I can lend you a room at my place."

* * *

**MAAAAAAAAANNNN I have not done a fic for a long time now! x3. My most recent one was the reboot of 'My life,' and I haven't even posted the SECOND chapter to that =w=;;**

**But whenever I get the urge to write something, right after opening , I suddenly am like "Hm, maybe I'll watch some anime instead," and completely forget the fic. Gawd I am lazy.**

**ANYWAYS, this was actually something I planned AGES ago. Like, in 2013 or something, but I didn't really like it, so I kinda abandoned this. I edited it now and then just in case I changed my mind, but I never did. But today I was like "FUCK IT!" and got this out owo. I wanted it to be a one-shot, but that didn't happen either =u=. Whether I decide to actually finish this or not, I dunno oh well.**

**Also, I am the middle of this 'Corpse Party' Obsession (IJustWantAyumixYoshikiDammitQQ). Help.**

**I apologize for any spelling and grammartical errors, and for incorrect use of past, present, and/or future tense (Or, whatever).**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Arigatou~!**


End file.
